


I've loved you for a thousand years - Tempête

by Isa_Faradien



Series: I've loved you for a thousand years [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I've loved you for a thousand years
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Loki a peur de l'orage. Thor se précipite vers lui pour le rassurer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've loved you for a thousand years - Tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Deuxième drabble de la série.

La tempête faisait rage sur Asgard. Le vent soufflait en puissantes rafales, la pluie tombait tellement drue que la visibilité était quasiment nulle, le tonnerre grondait dans les nuages, et les éclairs zébrant le ciel illuminaient la nuit noire.

Le petit Loki était terrorisé. La tempête lui faisait peur, et il n'avait jamais aimé l'orage. Il était roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, tremblotant, les yeux grands ouverts, et espérant que l'orage allait bientôt cesser.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et une petite silhouette s'approcha du lit du plus jeune des princes d'Asgard. C'était Thor, venu s'assurer que son petit frère allait bien. L'aîné savait que Loki avait peur des orages.

\- Loki, c'est moi, souffla Thor. Tout va bien ?

\- Non, j'ai peur, lui répondit une petite voix, étouffée par les couvertures.

\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi le temps que l'orage passe ? proposa gentiment le blond.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît grand frère.

Alors Thor se glissa entre les draps. Il attrapa Loki et le serra doucement contre lui. Loki le laissa faire et, rassuré par la présence de Thor, finit par s'endormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quelqu'un ose dire que ce n'est pas mignon, je l'enferme en hôpital psychiatrique. x)


End file.
